User blog:R E W S/The Best champion in the League of Legends:Arcturus, The Stellar Morpher (FINISHED)
Abilities His basic attack will gain additional magic damage. Summons a fire wisp in his surroundings, this ball auto attacks to nearby unit dealing magic damage per second/attack. Max summon: 3 wisp. |leveling= |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} }} In every 10 bonus AP he gain bonus percentage of attack speed. Next basic attack will deal magic damage and takes a splash damage in the target's area. Additionally he summon a water wisp, which gives heal per basic attack been made. Max summon: 3 wisp. |leveling= |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} }} All spell debuff effects will be reduced by 50% based on his missing health. Summons wind wisp in his surroundings which gives bonus movement speed. Max summon: 3 wisp. |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |leveling= }} }} He morphs into a new Stellar warrior, he can morph into 12 different Stellar Warrior. Morph will be based on the wisp summoned and it is strictly based on the combinations of wisp and order of summon. Example: Fire,Wind,Fire='Virgo ',this warrior gain new 3 skills and new passive. He cant morph unless he summon at max 3 wisp. |cooldown= |cost= }} Morph List *Damages are at maximum rank and cooldown found at the last in every skill. magic damage in every unit it encounter and pushes the first unit it encounter which stunned while pushed and applies slow to unit for 30% of his movement speed. (6.5 seconds) *W (Earthquake)= Pounces the ground in the target area. Which deal 250 magic damage and creates a single tremorslowing all damaged unit by 25% of their movement speed and attack speed for 3 seconds. (8seconds) *E (Violent Roar)=Taurus shouts creates a blast of proud roar which deal 190 as magic damage. Then he gain 25% of damage per unit as armor which last for 4 seconds. (10 seconds) *R (Demorph)=Morph back into his normal body. }} gemini as magic damage. (5 seconds) *W (Detonate)= His clone create an explosion in clone's area which deal 260 as magic damage and applies slowing effects to all damaged unit by 25% of thier movement speed plus 45% based on targets present health. (7 seconds) *E (Switch)=P'assive':his basic attack deal 80 bonus physical damage and this will enhance by 50% on target having 30% below health.' A'ctive:They switches stances between him and his clone. After switching stances he gain 20% bonus movement speed for 3.5 seconds.(12 seconds) *R (Demorph)=Morph back into his normal body. }} Aquarius as magic damage and reduces the targets magic resist by 5% for 3 seconds. Magic resist debuff can stack for up to 50% max. (2 seconds) *W (Fountain)=Creates a fountain in the target area, after 0.75 second delay it creates a vertical splash of water. It will deal 270 as magic damage and knock the target airborne for 1.25 seconds.(6.5seconds) *E (Flooded Area)=Creates an area of flooded water in the target area. On cast it will deal 225 magic damage and silences unit for 1.5 seconds. Flooded area will last for 7 seconds, this area gives him and allies bonus 14% defenses and 23% bonmus movement speed inside.(14 seconds) *R (Demorph)=Morph back into his normal body. }} Cancer as Physical damage. He also gain 65 range on next attack.(4 seconds) *W (Fierce Cut)=Using his pincer, he cleaves his surroundings which deal 200 as physical damage.Damage will increase by 20% on target have been applied debuff.(6seconds) *E (Thorn Exoskeleton)=Growing up his thorn in hsi body which gains 300 as armor that absorb incoming damages for 3 second.While armor is active , he will deal same amount physical damage in his surroundings in over 3 seconds.(8.5 seconds) *R(Demorph)=Morph back into his normal body. }} Virgo heal in over 3 seconds and also heals nearby allies in over 3 seconds. range 350 units. *Q (Nature Breath)= Releases nature energy to the target cone dealing 100 magic damage. 650 units. (3 seconds) *W (Virgin Voice)= Sings melancholy, which heal allies nearby and damages on enemy nearby. It will deal 210 magic damage or heal. Allies gain 15% defenses while enemy looses 15% of thier defenses for 3 seconds. range=500 units.(8 seconds) *E (Ecological energy)= Toogle: Creates an aura of nature, which deal 170 magic damage per second. Allies inside of aura will gain 14% of thier bonus AD and AP. Drains 65 mana per second. (1 second) *R (Demorph)= morph back into its normal body. }} Sagittarius additional magic damage in his basic attack per 3 seconds. This effect will stack for up to 10 times, max damage 400 magic damage in over 30 seconds of pausing attack. *E (Stellar Shot)= Marks the area in any map, after 1.4 seconds delay, a stellar arrow falls from the sky. Which deal 320 magic damage. Damage will increase by 25% based on the target missing health.(18 seconds) *R (Demorph)= morph back into its normal body. }} Libra magic damage. Then applies passive which is double the effect that last for 6 seconds. (8 seconds) *W (Balance Force)=Throws a magic shackle in the target lane, on impact it will deal 200 after 3 seconds it will shackle will explode and deal same amount of damage. Shackle will break if it extends 650 unit & above between Libra and target. Additionally on explosion It will deal additional of 8% of thier max health as magic damage and heal him for same damage. Target afflicted by shackle will also be slowed for 30% of thier movement speed. (11 seconds) *E (Unbalanced Motion)=Cast an Unbalanced magic in the target area (range=170 unit radius). on cast it will deal 220 magic damage and applies unbalanced motion to the target champion. This Unbalanced Motion makes target confuses about thier mobility. Example: summoner commands his champion to move forward but champion will move backward because of confusion.Or simply his champion move opposite direction to summoners target direction.(hard to explain) It will last for 3.5 seconds. (12 seconds). *R (Demorph)= morph back into its normal body. }} Aries magic damage in his area and deal return damage to the range attacker. range=300 units surroundings. Barrier will last for 5 seconds or activated again for explosion.(8 seconds) *W (Fallen Lights)=Falls a shiny ball to the target area, it will deal 260 magic damage after 0.9 second delay. unit damaged will also be blinded for 2 seconds.(8 seconds) *E (Influx)=Releases starlight energy in a cone which deal 240 magic damage, unit will also be slowed for 40% of thier movement speed for 4 seconds. (10 seconds). *R (Demorph)= morph back into its normal body. }} Leo magic damage. Target unit will also apply mark for 5 seconds. This mark give Leo +60 bonus AD and 20% bonus movement speed toward the marked unit. range 210 unit radius. (5 seconds) *W (Leap)=Leaps to a great distance in the target lane. Deals 240 magic damage in every unit it encounter. Looses 1 second cooldown per basic attack.(15 seconds) *E (Pride Roar)=Roar in his position dealing magic damage in his position. He will deal 200 plus 10% of targets missing health as magic damage. Unit having full health on cast will apply fear for 0.75 seconds including champions. (12 seconds). *R (Demorph)= morph back into its normal body. }} Scorpio magic damage in over 4 seconds. *Q (Tail Venom)=His next basic attack will use his tail. Next attack will gain 100 addtional magic damage then applies slow to the target by 40% in over 1.25 seconds. After slowing target he will be stunned for 1 second.(7 seconds) *W (Viral Scatter)=Passive: In every third basic attack he inflicts nearby unit with its passive. Active: Explode all Venom (passive) applied to the target. It will deal 300 magic damage but it removes passive to target.(8.5 seconds) *E (Ultra Venom)=Spits venom from its tail to the target unit it will deal 240 magic damage on impact and doubles the effect of its passive. (10 seconds). *R (Demorph)= morph back into its normal body. }} Capricorn additional magic damage.(10 seconds) *W (Vine of Deception)= Passive: On activation, He summons vine in the area of bush where he stays. Active: Summons a vine runners in the target lane it will deal 240 magic damage and roots damaged unit for 2 seconds.(8 seconds) *E (Seed of Temptation)=Throws a seed to the target unit which deal 200 magic damage on impact and applies vision to the target for 4 seconds. If marked target hit by Vine of Deception seed will grow and summon plant siphoner. Plant Siphoner will deal 80 magic damage per second in over 5 seconds. Then 40% of the damage will heal capricorn.(10 seconds). *R (Demorph)= morph back into its normal body. }} Pisces magic damage in the area.(8 seconds) *W(School Charge)=summons a school of fishes swimming in the target AOE lane. It will deal 240 magic damage in every unit it encounter. Then applies 50% Movement speed slow in over 2.5 seconds.(6 seconds) *E(Tidal Stream)=Passive: His basic attack gain as additional physical damage for 3 attacks in every use of his skills. Active: Dashes to the target lane it will deal 195 physical damage in every unit it encounter.(5 seconds) *R(Demorph)=Morph back into his normal body. }} Category:Custom champions